Phantom Shinobi
by DPWolf
Summary: Sorta AU. DP Naruto cross. There's a legend of a powerful shinobi team that disappeared long ago..but when a force pulls the ninja and ghost worlds together, they must work together! Details inside.


**Summary: AU. Uhh…this first chapter is mostly in the Naruto world, so to speak. There are legends of a shinobi so powerful his name was feared by the Third Hokage himself. A force so mysterious, and that resulted in him being called Gaisuto. Nothing more, nothing less. So the Fifth Hokage sends out a team, because a horrible fate is about to befall Konoha unless the mysterious and legendary Phantom can be tracked down…and the chances of finding him are slim. Ghostly slim. Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover. Doesn't matter if you don't like Naruto, please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for the entire fic. I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto. If I owned DP, it wouldn't be cancelled. If I owned Naruto, the English dub would not be edited and Naruto wouldn't be saying believe it. Okay? **

**Chapter 1: The Legend, The Threat, and the Team**

"BAKA! I SENT OUT AN ORDER FOR YOU TWO HOURS AGO! WHERE WERE YOU!" the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, thundered.

Uzumaki Naruto gave her a sheepish grin. "I was with Jiraiya, Hokage-sama."

"DOING WHAT!"

"I, um, I'd rather not say…"

A sigh interrupted the two. "Ah…you guys are too troublesome…"

"CAN IT, NARA!"

"Seriously Hokage-sama, do you **_want_** to know what Jiraiya and Naruto were doing?"

Snickering was heard in the background.

A rough voice growled, "You been at the hot springs, Uzumaki?"

"Don't you need to go pick up Akamaru's dog -"

"This is pointless."

"Didn't you call us here because you needed to tell us something important?"

"Yes, Sakura. But in order to do that, I need THE ATTENTION FROM ALL OF YOU!"

"Erm, yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Okay. I need to make sure you're all here. Uzumaki Naruto. Nara Shikamaru. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. Good. Anyway, Konoha is in a very fragile state right now. We have threats coming in for an all out attack, mainly from the Land of Clouds. They have a huge force of assassins, and are prepared to use them. You seven will be tracking down Gaisuto. Have you heard of him?"

"Yeah, but isn't he just a legend?"

"No, he's very real, Shikamaru. And you must find him. Otherwise Konoha is doomed."

"But why him? Can't we just have you and Ero Sannin defend us?"

"What part of 'a huge force of assassins' didn't you understand?"

"Uhh…"

"Nevermind. You're all dismissed! Leave at dawn!"

The group leaves the Hokage's office.

"Ha ha! I'm in the mood for Ichiraku Ramen!"

"You always are."

"Nah, he's right. I'm getting hungry."

"Fine, but Naruto's paying."

_**At Ichiraku Ramen**_

"So…what's the legend of Gaisuto again?"

"This is so troublesome, Naruto. The legend of Gaisuto is simple. Gaisuto is one of Konoha's greatest heroes. He leads a three man team, consisting of him, Kaimei, and Teku. Each of them has a special ability that gave them their name. Gaisuto means ghost, and it is believed that he is a ghost, or at least half ghost. Kaimei means darkness, and it is said that whenever she enters a battlefield, it grows dark. She is the only other person besides the Nara clan that can manipulate shadows. Teku means technology, and Teku uses high tech weaponry, such as heat sensing kunai and shuriken."

"That's the legend?"

"No! That's who they are. Anyway, Gaisuto is extremely powerful, and nearly impossible to track. He's a hero because long ago, he fought alongside of Konoha during many wars. Their squad, Squad 13, was the best team of fighters ever put together. Just the three of them could kill an entire army of enemy ninja. But…about the time when Kyuubi attacked, they disappeared after warning everyone else to do so. People claimed to have seen them, but only glimpses as they travel fast. No one has seen them recently though. Which makes this all the more troublesome."

"I see. So we're gonna travel the world?"

"If we have to, yes."

_**At the same time in a forest…**_

Three figures jumped at high speeds through the trees. One spoke up.

"Gaisuto-kun, are you sure you want to go back to the village?"

"Yeah, really Gaisuto. Why do you want to go back?"

"To answer Kaimei's question, yes I'm sure. And why do I want to go back, Teku? Because there's a sense of urgency. I just can't ignore it. Even if Konoha threw us out, we still need to help them. Come on, I think we're just about a quarter there. Pick up the pace!"

"Right Gaisuto-kun."

"I hear ya, Gaisuto."

But suddenly, a black hole-like portal opens up.

"Gaisuto! Look out!"

"Wha-!"

"Gaisuto-kun, get away from here!"

"No! I _never_ abandon my comrades! You should know that!"

"Gaisuto, don't be a damned fool! This portal has some sort of gravitational field to it! YOU MUST FLEE!"

"Go! Before it gets you!"

Kaimei and Teku disappear into the void...

"Teku! KAIMEI! I'm coming!"

And just as the portal is about to close, Gaisuto leaps in. And then everything went black…

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

And that was the first chapter. Please let me know what you think! Next chapter will most likely be in Danny's realm…see how Gaisuto, Kaimei, and Teku fit into things judging by their names, unless you haven't already figured it out. Till next time!


End file.
